1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat trailer winching devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus which assures that a boat remains fully chocked-up as the boat and trailer are pulled from a boat ramp onto a flat surface.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many types of winching devices and boat trailers designed to remove a boat from a body of water and to transport same over land. These types of winch devices and trailers utilize various semi-adjustable members and boat support means to accomplish their intended purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,965 issued to Lawson illustrates an add-on retainer device for use in combination with a boat trailer. The device comprises a platform member having a slot formed therein which receives and engages the bow eyelet of a boat. More specifically, the bow eyelet of the boat is engaged via a cammed edged securement hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,092 issued to Chambers, et al teaches a boat trailer comprising a winch whose height and position can be adjusted thereby affecting the loading and unloading of a boat. More specifically, once the height and position adjustments have been permanently made via a set of U-bolts, a pair of rollers pivot dynamically to render lateral and vertical support to the hull of the boat's bow. The configuration taught in Chambers, et al serves to prevent slippage of the boat during tow.
French Pat. No. 1,425,470 discloses a fixed winch mechanism whose cable is guided to the retaining ring of the boat by means of an upwardly adjustable pivot member. Additionally, the V-block disclosed in the French patent is connected to a member which, in turn, is pivotally connected to the upright support member. These members once adjusted aid in loading and unloading of a boat and operate in conjunction with a centrally fixed keel roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,798 issued to Flachbarth, et al teaches a boat trailer having a winch mechanism connected to an upright support member which is in turn bolted to a horizontal support member. More specifically, the upright support member can be adjusted longitudinally while the winch mechanism can be adjusted vertically to aid in the loading and unloading of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,922, issued to Nelson, teaches a stabilizing device for a boat trailer having a floater bar. More specifically, a hydraulic shock absorber is secured between the bow eyelet of the boat and the trailer with the shock absorber having a clevis arrangement at at least one end. This arrangement provides a shock absorbing assembly for dampening the tendency of a boat to bounce while being transported on a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,610, issued to Miller, III, illustrates yet another shock absorbing device for boat trailers. A floater bar is disclosed which passes through a restricted opening in a mounting head which engages the hull of the boat and is joined to a pair of automotive type shock absorbers secured at one end to the frame of the boat trailer.
British Pat. No. 1,439,849, issued to Slack, teaches an apparatus for use with boats having relatively deep drafts in excess of ten inches. More specifically, Slack teaches a V-block connected to pivotal members which allow the V-block to be adjusted upwardly and downwardly to fit the particular bow structure of the boat being transported. This structure serves only to limit the forward movement of the boat during transport.
A major disadvantage with boat trailers including a winch mechanism and a chock assembly is the inability to pull the boat in a fully chocked up position to the chock assembly and keep the boat fully chocked up as the boat and trailer are pulled from a boat ramp onto a level surface. Indeed, experience has shown, particularly in regard to larger boats, that the boat pivots on the trailer at a point aft of the bow as the boat and trailer are pulled from the water thereby forcing the bow upwardly and separating itself from the chock assembly. This then requires the boat owner to force the boat forward to its fully chocked position. Since cranking of the winch assembly may be difficult or impossible due to the weight of the boat, it is fairly common to force the boat forward by pulling the trailer forward with a vehicle and then sharply applying the brakes such that the boat slides forward to the fully chocked position. Obviously, excessive force may be imparted to the trailer as the boat comes to an abrupt halt upon sliding forward.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the boat trailer art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pivotal trailer extension for assuring that a boat will be fully chocked-up during loading operations and as the boat and trailer are pulled from the boat ramp.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pivotable trailer extension which enhances the ease of loading and unloading of a boat on and off a trailer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pivotable trailer extension which is economical to manufacture utilizing structural members which are of reduced weight while maintaining the requisite strength for the desired function.
Another object of the invention is to allow a person to launch or load a boat without undue physical exertion or stress.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device of optimum design utilizing a minimum number of parts and shapes which are so correlated and cooperating with each other to substantially reduce the overall weight and physical size of the device yet still providing the requisite rigidity for maximum functional performance under the most severe of operating conditions imposed through loading of the boat onto a trailer.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner for modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.